


Card Captor Yurio

by stardropdream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Card Captor Sakura, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: “So you’re saying I have to bejudged?” Yuri gags, sticking out his tongue as he fiddles with the cards, shuffling them absently.Stretched out on his bed is a big, useless poodle – “All the captors face the Judgment eventually,” Victor says, strangely nonchalant for someone who’s fully admitted to only ever having one master before this.





	Card Captor Yurio

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt I got on my tumblr, which I've spruced up a little since posting it to my tumblr. The request was for a Card Captor Sakura AU! I tried to make this something that can be read without previous knowledge of CCS but I don't think I succeeded in that. But I'd hope that at least everyone has a passing understanding of what CCS is about, since it's kind of an anime/manga staple. Or maybe that's my hidden CLAMP trash heart talking. (Also, any divergences from CCS canon is purposeful and/or because it's been a while since I reread.) 
> 
> First time ever writing from Yurio's pov! It was fun. :>
> 
> Just a note on the tags - victuuri is an established relationship but otayuri is pre-slash.

“So you’re saying I have to be _judged_?” Yuri gags, sticking out his tongue as he fiddles with the cards, shuffling them absently. He’s not necessarily supposed to do that, and they’re so large that it’s more cumbersome than anything else, but he’s fidgeting and needs to focus on something. And they’re _his_ cards, after all. He can do what he wants with them. Right? 

Stretched out on his bed is a big, useless poodle – and Yuri’s always been a cat person, so shouldn’t his first guardian be a giant cat, not a dog? Yuri said as much when he first met Victor and he’s never quite gotten used to the fact that this particular dog can actually manage to look _scandalized._ He didn’t know animals could look scandalized. His old cats certainly could look huffy, but dogs are supposed to be aggressively happy or whatever. Unfortunately for Yuri, Victor is pretty much useless as far as dogs _and_ guardians go. 

“All the captors face the Judgment eventually,” Victor says, strangely nonchalant for someone who’s fully admitted to only ever having one master before this, and that master was the one who created him so Yuri has no idea why Victor can sound so confident about how things are meant to go for Yuri. As far as Yuri can tell, Victor has no idea what he’s doing. Victor scratches at the bed and stretches out with a soft, doggy huff of bad doggy breath. Victor yawns out, “Just relax, Yurio.” 

Yuri twists his lips up unpleasantly. “Don’t call me that!” 

“Well I can’t call you ‘Yuri’!” Victor says, chipper as ever. His tail thumps absently against the bed in a steady wag. 

“Why not?” Yuri asks, with all the exhaustion of an old argument they’ve been having for months, ever since Yuri first opened the book of cards and met this obnoxious dog and said obnoxious dog looked at him after introductions and cheered, _Oh, no, I’ll just call you Yurio—_

Even now, as always, Victor just hums out and rolls onto his back, stretching out as if Yuri were in any mood to give him belly rubs. Victor never stops trying, though. He’s still stung that apparently his name isn’t good enough and Victor refuses to tell him why. It’s likely to just be obnoxious, since the stupid poodle seems content to constantly rile Yuri up. 

Letting it go for now – because he is charitable and kind, damn it – Yuri sighs and asks, “So what’s this Judgment anyway?” 

“To make sure you’re a worthy wielder of the cards,” Victor tells him, cheerful and sunny as if he isn’t vaguely insulting Yuri. As if he needs judgment! 

Yuri stares down at the cards he’s collected, feeling moody. The cards he’s collected so far look back at him, opaque as always. There are still a few more left to collect, but he’s managed these all on his own. Well, with help from Victor. 

And from Otabek. 

Cheeks vaguely warm now, Yuri slides his thumb along the edge of one of the cards with a derisive snort, glaring at Victor before setting his cards down and fishing out his phone from his pocket, sending a quick series of texts to Otabek. 

Otabek responds back right away and it helps Yuri feel less frustrated at his stupid card guardian. Otabek, at least, understands. He’s never outright insulted Victor, but he has to know how obnoxious the dumb dog can be. Otabek’s one of the few he’ll ever be able to trust this secret to, after all. Not even his grandfather knows that the dumb dog that followed him home can actually speak. 

Of course, the only reason Otabek knows is because he came here to find the cards, too. That’d been a series of roadblocks Yuri ultimately triumphed over. And now he’s proud to say that Otabek is _his_ friend, and no matter what Victor says they do get along and Otabek likes _him_ best and only rubs Victor’s belly out of pity. Otabek’s a good fighter, anyway, and quick on his feet when it comes to wrangling wayward cards. His magic isn’t half bad, either. 

Cheeks definitely warm now, Yuri twists around to shoot a glare towards Victor. “You’ll get fat if you keep sleeping on my bed like that.” 

“You’re so spirited, Yurio,” Victor laughs. Yuri snarls in response. 

“Tell me more about this Judgment, already!” 

“I can’t,” Victor tells him, rolling off the bed and hitting the ground on all four legs with a pleasant thump. “You already know more than you should. You have to keep collecting the cards and once you unlock enough power, I’ll be able to access my true form and you’ll meet—”

Here, Victor snaps his jaw shut and stops speaking. That on its own is suspicious. Usually, Yuri has to struggle to get Victor to shut up before his grandfather or classmates hear his stupid dog talking about whatever. But when it comes to the Judgment, Victor is obnoxiously tight-lipped. Yuri’s observed the way Victor offers the information then seems to belatedly remember it’s supposed to be a _secret_ from _Yuri_ , apparently, and cuts himself off. 

Afterwards, he always looks strangely wistful, too. Whenever Yuri manages to wrestle some information about the Judgment from Victor, he spends the rest of the evening at the window, watching the sky with long dog sighs. It’d be dramatic if he weren’t a goddamn _dog_. 

“Fine,” Yuri snaps. “Don’t tell me. I don’t care. Whatever this Judgment is, I’ll win it.” 

Victor nods, scratching his dog nails across the floor before curling up under a sunbeam from the setting sun, glancing up at the encroaching moon across the top corner of Yuri’s window. 

“I think you’ll be strong enough,” Victor finally says, sounding far more pensive than Yuri likes. He doesn’t know what’s up with the stupid dog – if he’s worried or what, but it’s creepy. 

Yuri grumbles, doing some homework on the floor beside Victor. If he happens to reach out and scratch behind his ear, that’s just because he feels like it and nothing more. 

And so four days later, Yuri captures the last of the cards, wrestles it into submission with his magic and Otabek’s help, and writes his name defiantly across the bottom of the card. The world around them is shimmering with bright lights, like little stars dotting the sky – flooding the abandoned park with its own little galaxy. Yuri can’t fully appreciate it, too hyped up on adrenaline and satisfaction at getting the job done. 

“Ha!” Yuri crows, pleased with himself. He knocks one of the little lights away as he turns – up close, they’re not unlike fireflies, or twinkling fairy lights. He grins, predatory and accomplished, and whips his head around to show Otabek. “Look, Beka! I did it!” 

Otabek doesn’t smile – not with his mouth, at least. Yuri can see the light touch in his eyes and knows that Otabek approves. Somehow that makes him happier than just having a completed deck of cards in his hand. He looks nice, standing there at Yuri’s side, the lights floating around him and making his eyes glow. Some of the lights are stuck in his hair. It’s kind of endearing, considering how stoic Otabek can seem. 

“You have to be strong enough now!” Victor calls out, nearly running around in the circle in his quest to look around. Yuri has no idea what he’s looking for, whipping his head around in a frenzy. He calls out, “Yuuri? Yuuri, are you here?” 

“I’m right here, you idiot,” Yuri shouts back, rolling his eyes and giving Otabek a _see what I have to put up with?_ kind of look that Otabek returns with a small shrug. 

Victor continues to run around, chasing after some of the lights as they glitter. Some of them fade, but others float on an invisible breeze, seeming to congregate into one set spot – the lights building up on one another, clumping up like pollen. 

“Yuuri!” Victor calls, and he actually sounds desperate. 

“I’m right here, dumbass!” Yuri shouts back. “What the hell’s the matter with you?” 

Victor isn’t listening, though, running around the park, barking and yipping a little, corralling the little lights. Yuri realizes the idiot’s herding them all into one place. He stomps over, grabs Victor, and hauls him away from the weird light before it does something weird or kills the stupid animal. He glances over at Otabek again, who’s drawing small magic circles in the air, ready to fight – and the light’s gone from his hair, which is too bad. Yuri grips his cards, ready to fight whatever new enemy is appearing. 

The lights culminate and start growing, and Yuri flinches as a bright burst of light floods the night-lit park. He doesn’t even realize Otabek’s moved close to him until he blocks out the light. Yuri blinks up at him, and then looks up at him. Otabek’s frowning – not on guard, necessarily, but kind of curious. Victor whines against Yuri’s hold, trying to squirm free. 

When the light clears, there’s a young man standing there – older than Yuri and Otabek. He blinks once, looking around in a dazed, sleepy sort of way. He sways a little, looking around him and taking in the world around him slowly, as if moving through water or a dream.

Then he turns, and locks eyes with Yuri. 

Yuri’s about to speak, ready to call out a warning or to demand to know who this man is, when suddenly—

“Yuuri!” Victor shouts and barrels out of Yuri’s, nearly knocking him off his feet in his haste. A moment later, the large brown poodle hurls himself forward and against the young man, knocking _him_ to the ground instead. 

“Ah—Victor!” the other man gasps out, hands already buried in Victor’s fur as Victor lays a massive assault on his face, licking his face, tail wagging. “Hey, hey!” 

His voice is light, still a strange kind of sleepy – as if this person has only just woken up after a long nap and is groggy and disoriented. Victor, true to form, doesn’t seem to care, laying in a massive attack to this new arrival. 

“I missed you!” Victor barks, looks very much like a dog in this moment and not a dog-like guardian, flopping down onto this man. Instead of looking disgusted, as any sensible person would, this new arrival just cuddles up to the stupid dog, holding him close, burying his face into Victor’s fur. 

“I missed you, too,” Yuri hears the other say, quiet. “How long was I asleep?” 

“Too long!” Victor yips. “Oh, Yuuri!” 

“Hey!” Yuri shouts. “Will you stop – whatever it is you’re doing and tell me what’s going on? Didn’t you say after I got the last card, there’d be the Final Judgment?” 

Victor seems content to ignore him, but the young man – Yuuri, presumably, Yuri thinks glumly, suddenly well aware why such an idiot would give him an equally idiotic nickname – looks up at Yuri, locking eyes with him. Yuuri’s eyes sweep over Yuri, taking in the cards, the captor’s staff he holds, and Otabek at his side. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says, crisp and serene – pushing Victor back. Victor whines out – stupid animal – but obeys Yuuri’s directions. Yuuri pets his hand over Victor’s head, down his back. He even scratches his ear the way that Yuri scratches his ear – and damn it, he was the one who was supposed to have come up with that trick! Yuuri tells Victor, “He’s right. I have to Judge him.” 

“He’s strong enough,” Victor says, “I made sure of it.”

Yuuri sighs out and gets to his feet, swaying a little when Victor immediately bumps into him to try to get Yuuri to keep petting him. Yuuri stretches, straightens himself out, pushing his hair back away from his face and letting his wings unfurl, long, moon-caught feathers blooming from his back. Yuri isn’t sure where those wings came from, but they’re a bit arrested in this context. Yuri doesn’t know why he should be so surprised. 

“And who the hell are you, then, asshole?” Yuri mutters, feeling thoroughly examined under the long, slow look Yuuri casts his way. He even crosses his arms – only uncurling them when he fears bending some of the cards in his grip. 

“My name is Yuuri,” Yuuri answers. “I’m the second guardian to the cards.” His expression breaks for a moment when Victor starts whining, nudging against Yuuri’s side to try to get him to pet him. “Victor,” he says, exasperated, “Come on. You need to go back over to him for this part.” 

Victor begrudgingly goes, but looks sullen as he sits down at Yuri’s side. Traitor. 

“You’ve caught the final card,” Yuuri tells Yuri, his expression different now – still calm, still a little sweet, but far more serious. His eyes aren’t as bright as when they look at Victor. “Are you ready to face the Judgment?” 

“So what is it, anyway?” Yuri says, frowning at him. 

“Oh,” Yuuri says, looking surprised as he blinks at Victor. “I assumed he’d have told you everything by now.”

“I kept it secret like I was supposed to!” Victor gasps out, looking betrayed. 

Yuuri’s mouth twitches, like he wants to smile. He looks back at Yuri. “Ah, well… Victor’s job is to select the new Master of the cards. It’s my job to decide he did a good enough job of it.”

“And who the hell are you to be judging me?” Yuri snaps back. He sniffs, turning his nose up. “I got all these cards all on my own—” he ignores Otabek’s lifted eyebrow and Victor’s dog-breathed cough, “—and I’m strong enough to fight anything. Where the hell have you been?”

“Oh,” Yuuri answers, laughing. “I can’t materialize until you’re strong enough to sustain my magic. Usually after you catch the final card, I suppose.” 

Yuri bristles. “You saying I’m not strong?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Yuuri answers. “The opposite.” 

“I’ll show you,” Yuri shouts and snaps the cards into his hands, summoning three at once. He’ll show this stupid guardian – show that he can summon all the cards at once if he has to, strong enough to sustain magic indeed! 

The fight feels like it goes on longer than it actually does. Yuri throws everything he’s got at him, but Yuuri moves quickly. He can’t fly very high, it seems, despite the wings, but he can move carefully, clean movements that dodge around Yuri’s attacks. He rarely attacks back, seems to be mostly assessing Yuri. This, of course, just serves to piss Yuri off more. He throws more magic his way, determined to prove himself, determined to prove himself better than this Yuuri, than anyone else. He’s the new Master of the Cards, he’s the one who was chosen, _he’s_ the one who—

The earth beneath his feet cracks, and it’s a split section decision – send a blast of energy from his fire card towards Yuuri, or save Otabek, who’s teetering on the edge of the broken up earth. It’s not a choice at all, really – Yuri throws aside his staff and grabs at Otabek, hand fisted in his collar, hauling him away from the edge with a stilted, strained, _not_ fearful, “ _Beka!_ ”

Everything stops, after that. There’s a blur and flurry of movement but he’s not paying attention, doesn’t care that he’s exposed his back, doesn’t care that he isn’t focusing on controlling the cards. He grips Otabek’s arm with both his hands and hauls him back to safe ground, panting a little from the exertion of the fight.

“Are you okay?” he shouts, and his hand is not shaking where he grips Otabek’s collar tight, knuckles white. 

This time, Otabek does smile at him, the smallest curve of his lip that makes Yuri feel warm all over. “Thanks,” he says, hushed. “I’m okay, Yura.” 

Yuri scoffs, feels his cheeks turn pink. “As if you have to thank me! I’m not — like I’d just let you fall!” 

Otabek’s smile softens a little, his eyes warm. Yuri looks down. He stares at his hand, still gripping Otabek’s shirt – and slowly lets it go. His face feels warm – from exertion, from the fight. 

Clearing his throat, Yuri looks away – belatedly remembering he was in the middle of a fight. He pivots, turns, stands in front of Otabek, his arm out to block him from view. He scans the ground, searching for his staff. 

He’s expecting the fight to continue. But—

Yuuri’s wings are gone and he’s kneeling down, petting both his hands through Victor’s fur now, who luxuriates at the attention, nuzzling into Yuuri. Yuri flushes more and looks away from them, now thoroughly uncertain where to look since Otabek is out of the question.

“Hey!” he calls out and out of the corner of his eye notices Yuuri glancing up. “Are we done fighting or what?” 

“Oh, yes,” Yuuri says pleasantly, scratching at Victor’s ear. “I’ve reached my Judgment.” 

“You passed, Yurio!” Victor barks out happily, tail wagging. 

“Don’t call me that!” Yuri snaps, more of a reflex than anything else. He frowns at Yuuri. “Don’t tell me you got distracted by this idiot and I win by default.” 

Yuuri smiles at him. Yuri feels himself bristle despite himself. Yuuri doesn’t specify any sort of logic on his decision, but he does straighten – ignoring Victor for a moment in favor of cupping his hands together, the light from before surging out between his fingers, a bright, blinding glow. Yuri almost shields his eyes. 

A moment later, Yuuri opens his palms, one single light glittering there, and it floats up and back down again, hitting Yuri’s discarded staff. It transforms in a sparkle of light, its shape curving a little at the end, like licks of flames rather than just a standard magical tool. 

Yuri makes his way through upheaved earth to pick it up, frowning as he examines it. 

“You can unlock Victor’s true form now,” Yuuri says, likely trying to be helpful but only causing Yuri to side-eye him with glaring mistrust. He flushes a little when he catches Otabek’s impressed look examining Yuri’s new magic staff. 

Yuri turns to Victor, who’s looking at him with hopeful eyes and whacks him on the head with staff. 

“Ow! Yurio!” Victor whines. 

“Thought that would work,” Yuri deadpans. He glances at Otabek for approval. 

“All I want to do is be able to hug Yuuri properly!” Victor whines. “It’s been so long since we were together!” 

“This is just about him? You’re _my_ guardian!” Yuri snaps.

“Well, I’ll be able to protect you better, too,” Victor says dismissively. His tail is wagging as he looks up at Yuuri, though, and it’s definitely a look he’s never seen his stupid poodle make before. 

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Fine, if it’ll get you to stop complaining.” 

He doesn’t wait for some sort of direction from either of his guardians, instead closing his eyes and focusing his energy, channeling his magic. He waves his hand out and swings the staff down in a low arc. 

He opens his eyes when he feels a burst of light against his eyelids. When his attention focuses, it’s in time to see his stupid dog transform into a man – taller than Yuuri, with regal wings, as well. 

He is nothing like Yuri pictured. If he had to think about his frumpy, slightly dopey-looking dog’s true form, he was kind of picturing just a larger version of the poodle. A big poodle with wings. Maybe horns. Not a human form. The man before him is nothing like the brown poodle – more ethereal in a way that Yuuri is not. 

This effect is ruined, of course, when Victor’s face splits into a grin and he turns and throws himself at Yuuri. Yuuri, who’s a little bit shorter than Victor, buckles under him and eventually goes down without much of a fight. 

Yuri turns away once they start kissing.

“ _Guardians_ ,” Yuri emphasizes, and hopes that he isn’t blushing too much. Otabek smiles at him, fond and gentle, and that’s somehow so much worse because he _wanted_ Otabek to think he was disgusted, not pleased to have his full powers now and the ability to unlock secret forms and reunite his two stupid guardians. He’s happy, but he doesn’t want anyone to know how happy he is. 

“Good job, Yura,” Otabek tells him and Yuri flushes again. He’d thought, for a long time, that Otabek must hate him – for being the one chosen to be the Master of the Cards rather than Otabek himself. Instead, Otabek’s been a steadfast friend. He’s grateful for that much. 

“Oh, Yurio,” Victor chirps out once he’s managed to dislodge himself from Yuuri—

Or not, Yuri realizes as he turns back to see they’re still hugging one another, Yuuri’s head cradled against Victor’s shoulder. Victor looks much like he did as a dog – ready to burst from happiness. If he had a tail still, Yuri’s sure it’d be wagging. 

“Congratulations!” Victor cheers, squeezing Yuuri close even as he beams at Yuri. “You passed Yuuri’s Judgment so you’re officially the new Master of the cards and us guardians!” 

“Yippee,” Yuri deadpans, secretly thrumming with excitement and happiness. “So am I going to have to explain to Grandpa that my stupid dog is suddenly a stupid man now or what?” 

“Oh, I can transform back,” Victor says happily. “Oh! Or I can make myself smaller so Yuuri can carry me!” 

“Don’t do that, idiot! I can’t explain to Grandpa why my dog is suddenly a puppy!” Yuri snaps. “Not like I can explain to him where this random person came from, either!” 

“It’s alright,” Yuuri says, calm and smiling, petting Victor’s hair as if he were still a dog. “I can make arrangements to stay elsewhere.” 

“You can stay with me,” Otabek says. “I have the room and I’m nearby. I don’t mind.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, blinking in surprise. “I really should stay close to Yuri. As one of his guardians—”

“I did just _fine_ without you before,” Yuri snaps. “And even when dealing with that idiot of yours.” Yuuri looks pleased to have Victor denoted as his. Victor looks even happier, utterly beaming. Yuri presses on. “I don’t need a couple of magical babysitters.” 

“Well,” Yuuri says. “That’s true.”

“Nooo, but I want Yuuri to stay with us!” Victor cries out. “Yuuuuuuri, can’t you transform, too? A pig, like before!” 

“I’m not bringing a pig home as a pet!” Yuri snaps as Yuuri’s face flames a bright red with a protested, _That was one time and because it was an emergency, Victor—_

“I don’t mind,” Otabek says again. 

“But Yuuri!” Victor cries out.

“I’m here now,” Yuuri answers, stroking his thumb across Victor’s jawline. He smiles at Victor, his cheeks still pink. “It’s alright, Victor.” 

They linger close and Victor slowly starts to relax, sighing out. Yuri yet again feels like he’s invading on something private. And he’s supposed to be the Master here! 

“I’m here now,” Yuuri repeats. “I never left.”

“I know,” Victor sighs. “It was so hard, Yuuri! Waiting for Yurio to get strong enough to bring you out of your sleep!” 

Yuri doesn’t even have the energy to snap at Victor for the nickname. Instead, he slumps against Otabek, who wraps an arm around his shoulders to steady him. “Ugh, let’s just get out of here. I need to sleep for an entire day after this mess.” 

He turns towards his guardians with a scowl. “You idiots, meet me back at my place. Otabek’s staying for dinner and you two morons have to clean up this mess.” 

He gestures to the busted up park around them. He stomps away without waiting for a reply. Otabek follows after him. 

Behind him, he hears Victor laughing as Yuuri says, kindly, “He seems nice.” 

Yuri bristles up and stomps the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://stardropdream.tumblr.com/) I always love getting prompts.


End file.
